


Kung Fu Blu

by Orca478



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies), Rio (Movies - Saldanha)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Destiny, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Kung Fu, Recovery, bullying is wrong, romance is minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: After being humiliated in the Amazon enough. Blu leaves with Bia back to Rio.What he could have never expected. Was for him and his daughter would end up catch my someone, get sent to China, meet a Panda who is a legendary Kung Fu Warrior and his friends, discover that he is the descendant of a Kung fu warrior, and that he and Bia have it’s power, and must team up with Po to safe the world.He should have never left the nest today.Little does Blu know. Trust this journey will allow him to find his path and confidence, gain new friends, and strengthen his bond with the one bird that has never seen him as a failure, and truly believes in him.
Relationships: Blu & Bia, Blu/Jewel, Viper/Po
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Goodbye Amazon, Hello China

Blu sat on the pit of doom.

She called him selfish.

Selfish for what ? Wanting to be accepted, for not wanting to be humiliated ?

Why does this always happen, he tries to do something good, and somehow, it backfires on him.

He felt tears on his eyes.

Then, he felt a small wing grabbed his.

It was Bia.

“Hi daddy.”

“Hi sweetie.”

“I heard you and mom fighting.”

“Bia I....”

“I think she was extremely unfair.”

Wait what ?

“They are not treating you good here dad, that is bullying, and that is not good.”

“Bia sweetie.”

“You want to go back to Rio ? I’ll go with you.”

“What ! Bia no, you’re happy here and...”

“Not exactly.”

Wait a second.

“Sweetie, why aren’t you happy here ?”

“Like you, I am not feeting in.”

“What ? Aren’t you happy here with you’re grandfather ?”

“I mean, I like him, but he is not you, and he treats you badly. So I am done with him. And also, the kids here don’t like, they call me nerd, and short wings and other names I don’t like.”

“And have you told your mom about this.”

“She said that’s how spix are, and that I needed to adapt. I was planning on talking to you before this thing happened, do I need to change who am I ?”

“NO, never change who you are Bia, you’re you, and that’s the only thing that matters. Everyone is special in their own way, and you sweetie, are extremely special.”

She hugged him tighter.

“Thanks Daddy.”

Blu felt anger at Jewel, how could she said that to her.

Bia was like him, they had some confidence issues, and Jewel setted her back her progress.

It was clear she had made her choice, and as much as it pains him, he must make his.

“Come on Bia, get your stuff and...”

“I only brought my book, and it got destroyed.”

“And I’ll get you a new one when we get home.”

But before they could begin their path, the water of the pit shined green.

Then, they were sucked in.

Blu has honestly no idea where they were.

“DAD ! What’s going on ?”

“I don’t know Bia, just stay close to me.”

“Well hello there.”

They turned and gasped.

What must be the biggest turtle in the world was behind them.

“That is as huge turtle.”

“Hello Blu.”

Wait a second.

“You know him dad ?”

“He doesn’t know me Bia, but I know him, and I know you.”

“Ok, this is a dream, I ate to much sugar.”

“Ah young one, this is not a dream. I am Oogway, the master and creator of Kung Fu.”

“Kung Fu ?”

“Yes ! And... well it is time for a story, how much do you know about your family Blu ?”

“Eh, never met anyone sir. At the moment my daughter is all I have.”

“I know you two were done dirty by your loved ones, but no worries, I know the person that will bring joy to your lifes, as he brings joy to everyone he meets.”

“Who ?”

“All in its time little one, on with the story. Blu, your Grandfather, was a master of Kung Fu, his name was Lan Tian.”

“Hey, that’s blue in Chinese.”

“Smart girl, anyway, he was a powerfull master of Kung Fu, he was the expert on the art of fighting in the air, and on the water. Sadly, he died in a fierce battle. Your father, was not in Kung Fu as his father was, and left China, I gave up on finding him. But then you were born, and had the same gift as he did for Kung Fu, it’s in the blood, and in the heart, and that gift has gone to your daughter too. Be proud little one, as out of your siblings, you were the only one that received Master Lan Tian’s gift. That’s because the gift of Kung Fu, goes to the pure hearte, anyone can learn, but the pure hearted get the gift.”

Blu was still trying to process this.

“I can show you so you belive me.”

He used his staff to show them the truth.

“Wow !”

Blu couldn’t believe it.

“But why are you calling me ?”

“Because the same person that killed your Grandfather is back, and you need to stop him.”

“So you want me to fight, that’s it, I am dead.”

“No, I am dead, literally, this is the spirit realm.”

“So....what do you want from dad ?”

“I want him, and you, to go to China and stop him.”

“You’re kidding right, I couldn’t even score a goal in the opposite arch, and you want me to fight and defeat a Kung Fu killer Bird ?”

“It’s is actually a Gorilla.”

“Again, I am dead.”

“There is a big difference, here, you’re tribe didn’t support you, Po on the other hand, won’t allow you to be alone.”

“Po ?”

“The Dragon Warrior, he will be the one that helps you defeat him, as well as the other master, and your daughter.”

“Hold on ! She is not coming.”

“I am coming Dad.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Bia.”

“This is my fight too, and you said it yourself, we only got each other now.”

“Besides, she will be safer with a ton of Kung Fu masters than with the tribe, he will get there if he is not stopped.”

Blu has to give Oogway a point.

“Ok....I guess I have no choice, but going to China takes days.”

“No, it takes seconds.”

Oogway opened a portal.

“There you go, China, near The Valley of Peace, Po the panda will meet you.”

“PANDA ! Is he fluffy ?”

“He is.”

Oogway gently grabbed them.

“Wait, What am I going to tell the others ?”

“Leave your wife and other two kids to me, now off you go !”

He tossed them in the portal.

“Good luck.”

Jewel went back to the pot of doom.

Blu must have calmed down, the can talk now.

But when she gets there, he is not there.

“What ?”

She flies around to find him.

“Blu ?”

No answer.

“Maybe he is with the kids.”

She goes to the hollow and sees Carla and Tiago, but no Bia....

“Kids, have you seen your father, and where is your sister ?”

“Dad ? We haven’t seen him since what happened, Bia left to see if he was ok.”

“Yeah, and she was mad, but not about the game.”

“No idea what’s gotten into her.”

What is going on ? 

Blu is gone, and so is Bia.

“JEWEL !” Nico shouted, Pedro and Rafael behind him.

“Guys, what’s up ?”

“You gotta straight thing’s with this place girl, we just over heard that your father wants to banish Blu for what happened.”

“He is what ?”

Her dad wants to do what ?

He is....

He is gonna get it.

Wait, Blu told her that her dad was mistreating him.

And then he goes missing.

And Bia will follow her father always.

Oh god.

What has she done ?


	2. Po/ Trouble in the Amazon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po gets the message of the universe, and Jewel gets hit with the fact her husband and daughter are gone.

Po was sleeping when he got the call from Oogway.

“Hello Dragon Warrior.”

“Oogway, no way !”

“We just met a couple of moths ago.”

“It’s still awesome.”

“Listen Po, I wish this was a nice greeting, but someone is coming.”

Po was all ears.

“Years ago, an old enemy of mine, was banished to the spirit realm, with Kai’s escape, he managed to get out.”

“Oh, no awesome.”

“Listen Po, for this enemy, you need the help of someone.”

“A legendary master of Kung Fu ?”

“Not necessary, he is a natural like you but recent events have blocked his potential.”

“Events ?”

“He was recently betrayed by his lover, and almost all of his family, only one of his kids didn’t leave him. So Po, he needs help, help that you can give it.”

Po became sad at that.

Family was everything to him, his dads, his master, his friends. 

To know someone was left by all his family but one, that is heartbrakening.

Po can’t let that sadness continue.

“You got the right panda Oogway, I’ll turn that frown upside down.”

“His daughter, the one that didn’t leave him, is with him, and has the same potential as him. Protect her too Po, she is everything to him now.”

“I would never allow a kid to get hurt master.”

“I know you won’t, they are out side they Valley, they are both blue, go now.”

Po woke up.

“I have to find them now !”

Po run outside his room........after eating.

“Kids Eh, I got the perfect person to help me.”

He ran outside, to find Mantis and his dad, panda dad.

“Hey Dad, Hey Mantis, where’s Viper ?”

“Hey Son, she is in a ribbon battle with Mei Mei !”

“WHAT !”

It was no secret does two didn’t got along, why, he has no idea.

“Why do you need her budddy ?”

“I got an important message from Oogway, there is a new enemy coming ! We need to stop him but.....it’s too much to tell now, I need Viper as this includes children, and she is the best one for kids.”

“You know Tigress adores kids too right ?”

“Tigress softens with kids when they aproch her, but when she gets to them.... and from what Oogway told me, this kid might be hurt emotional.”

“Yeah you’re right. Go get Viper, I’ll tell Shifu.”

“And I’ll begin the preparation protocols, we are here for you son.”

Po smiled and went to find his friend.

This made it sad for him, this poor guy had been abandoned by his family, that makes him want to help him more.

He went to the village, and founded Viper, in the duel with Mei Mei.

“Give up snake, you are not better than me !”

“I’ll not stop until I have you in your knees panda.”

“He is mine !”

“You wish you....”

“VIPER !”

She imediatly stopped.

“Oh, hi Po.”

“What is going on here ?”

“Nothing, just a friendly competition.”

“Well, anyway, I need you to come with me, Oogway called, I need to find a guy, who has a kid and I....”

“Say no more, kid is enough, let’s go.”

“So, his family left him.”

“Yep.”

“And only his daughter noticed and went with him.”

“Yep.”

“And they have the potential to be Kung Fu mansters.”

“You got it.”

“Poor guy, and girl, to be abandoned, I can’t imagine.”

“That’s why we are helping them.”

“You and you big heart. That’s why I love you.” She said that last part quietly.

“What did you say ?”

“NOTHING.”

Po looked suspicious.

“So, were are they, Oogway said they were blue...”

A portal opened.

Two blue figures appeared.

“Found them !”

Eduardo was holding a meeting to find alternative food supplies.

After that, he is banishing that pet, her daughter will marry Roberto and give his grandkids a proper father.

Jewel came in.

“Oh Jewel, hi, I was just coming to...”

SLAP.

Jewel slapped her father.

“Jewel what ?”

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THEM !”

“Jewel I...”

“I leave my husband for a moment, and when I look for him, he is no where to be found !”

“So he couldn’t even handle staying.” He murmured.

“And guess what. I heard from someone, you wanted to banish him !”

How did she know that !

“Jewel.....he is not fit to be here, he needs to leave, he is not good for you !”

“Not good for me ! He saved me from an airplane !”

“He doesn’t belong here, you and the kids can do better, like Roberto.”

“Wow Wow, back off, are you telling me who I can love ? Well take that idea and screw yourself with it. And let me take you something, Bia is gone too, you can banish Blu, and she will follow him. So not only did you banish your son in law, but your own granddaughter !”

What, Bia is gone !

“I’ll send search parties to find her now !”

“And make her leave her father, those two are close, closer than you and I ever have been. Either you bring them both back, or the 5 of us leave.”

“What ?”

“You heard me, either accept Blu, or its goodbye.”

“Jewel I...”

“I guess it’s in the family, being selfish. Blu told me, told me how you all treated him, and I was selfish and ignored him. I wish Carla and Tiago took after him like Bia did. So they can’t tske my selfishness.”

She flew away before he could speak.

“What have I done ?”

Jewel went to the nest full of tears.

This was her fault, they left because of her.

She should have listen to him, why didn’t she listen ?

“What have I done, oh what have I done.”

She got to the nest.

“Kids, Listen, this place is not safe for your father, as soon as we find him and your sister, we are going back to Rio.”

“But mom !”

“NO COMPLAINING, WE COULD LOOSE THEM FOREVER, UNDERSTOOD ?”

“Yes mom !”

She lost all composure after that.

She fell to the floor and cried.


	3. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blu and Bia reach The Valley of Peace.

Blu woke up shaking.

“We are never doing that again.”

“Dad ?”

“Yes Sweetie.”

“SNAKE !”

That got his protective father instincts. He grabbed Bia and went to the air.

“SNAKE, WHERE ?”

“Oh dear, I am so sorry. I won’t eat you !”

He looked down and saw the snake.

But this one was different from the snakes he was used to.

She had to flowers on her head, and had this look. 

A look that you could trust.

“Hey, come down, we aren’t going to hurt you !”

“Dad, that’s the panda !”

Bia flew to where the panda was.

She hestiently touches his fur.

“He is fluffy.”

“And....honestly not as fat as they make pandas be.”

“Hey ! Finally someone sees that we are victims of being considered fat.”

“So fluffy !” Bia said.

“Cute little one.”

The panda looked at them.

“Ejem, Sir, I am Po. The Dragon Warrior, and this is my friend Viper. We are here to escort you to the Jade palace.”

“Oh, the Dragon Warrior, the one that Oogway told us about.”

“You met Oogway ! That’s awesome.”

“Po, you meet him all the time.” Viper said.

“Yeah, But it still awesome to see him.”

Blu gulped.

“So.....”

“Oh yeah. Let’s move.”

He started running exitedly.

“Sorry about that, he is super exited, but his heart is the purest on China.”

“Hey, I am not to judge, he does seem like a nice guy.”

“He is. And he will make you feel welcome. What are your names ?”

“Oh, I am Blu, and this is my daughter Bia.”

“Nice to meet you mam.”

“Oh, look at this cutie ! There is no mam here, Viper is fine.”

“Huh, I have never met a nice snake before. The only one I met tried to eat me.”

“I don’t eat other animals, now we do need to follow Po. Before the panda asma gets to him.”

“So we decided to leave.”

“They were pretty mean to my daddy, but no one else saw it, not even my mother.”

Po shook his head, he can’t believe this happened to someone.

“Well, we were leaving, but then Oogway caught us, and we ended up here.”

“I.....I can’t say sorry enough for what happened to you. To see your family betray you like that. And then they call you selfish, that is just, unbelievable.”

“It’s easy to see why Bia got the Kung Fu gift out of her siblings, it only goes to the pure hearted.”

“She is pure hearted, but me...I have done some questionable things.”

“So have we, pure heart doesn’t mean no mistakes.”

“Yeah, when I got here, Viper and the others turtored me because I was the Dragon Warrior.”

“I can’t say sorry enough for that, and I truly believed it was for your safety.”

“You weren’t as mean as the others, and you and Mantis helped me when I got hurt.”

“True, But still, it was wrong.”

“I bet you’ll have to crush the spix’s ego to the them to say sorry.”

“Bia be nice.”

“Nice ? Why ? They aren’t nice, they are bullies.”

“I agree with her Blu, what they did is flat out bullying. They don’t deserve your simpathy, your care, nothing. I always believe in second chances, but only it’s the person wants them. And from what I am getting, the spix don’t.”

“You do seem like a good dad. Seeing how sweet and caring Bia is.”

“Yep my dad is the best.”

“Hehehehe I don’t know if I am the best.”

“Dude, have more confidence on yourself. Your kid adores you, and left her home, one she was protected and loved, because she knows that what they were doing was bad. You taught her that, of that is not a good dad, I don’t know what is.”

They went threw the village, and got to Po’s greatest enemy.

“My greatest enemy, stairs.”

Jewel had searched everywhere. 

The whole spix territory, the nearby trees. The river, even snuck in the Scarelt territory. 

Nothing, no sign of them, not even a feather.

She has no idea where they could have gone.

Her father insists he had done nothing, that he had not talked to Blu after the game.

She doesn’t believe him though, and she made it clear to him.

Every bit of trust she had for him is gone. 

It took her husband and daughter leaving to see that the tribe wasn’t what she remembered. Everyone was bitter, mean, and so......it was not the place she grew up in.

It’s like they say, you never know what you have until you lost them.

She had the perfect life in Rio. Sure she wanted them to be more wild, but it was who they were. 

She loved her husband just how he was, and she forced him to try to change.

And what did she told Bia when she came to her about not feeting in. That she had to adapt.

She basically told her daughter to change who she was.

What kind of mother says that to her child.

No wonder she left with her dad. 

“I messed up guys.” She told Rafael, Nico, and Pedro.

The only ones she still trusts.

“This is really strange, not a single feather of them, it’s like Thor vanished.”

“That’s extremely strange, but why is there no sign of them ?”

“Jewel, do you think they are on their way to Rio now ?”

She was dreading that, if they left already, there is no way she can catch up.

Blu and Bia were the brains of the family. Every short cut they took, they were the ones that knew where to find them.

“I.....I have no idea what to do. Should I go after them ?”

“To be honest, I don’t know. They could be going to Rio. They could be with Linda and Tulio, they could be anywhere, and we have no way to track them.”

“Hasn’t your father sent scouts for Bia ?”

“Nothing, it’s like they cleaned their tracks. Blu and Bia are smart, but this is like magic, there is no sent.”

“Girl, I am going to be completely honest here. You called on this yourself.”

“Pedro !”

“I am sorry Nico, but she has to hear the truth. We heard Blu complain. We heard his pain man and...

“I KNOW THIS IS MY FAULT OK !”

They were silenced by Jewel’s outburst.

“This is my fault, this is my fault, this....this....”

She started breathing heavily.

“She’s having a panic attack !”

Rafael held Jewel in his wings.

“I lost them. My husband and daughter, they left me. I kicked them out I...”

She fainted on his wings.

“MOM.” Carla and Tiago rushes to her.

“Jewel, Jewel, wake up !” Rafael tried.

But she didn’t, she was knocked out.


	4. The Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone learns who the enemy is

“So Po was called by Oogway, to retrieve the Grandson and Great Granddaughter of an ancient Kung Fu master, so they can help us defeat the new enemy. But in order to do that, we need to help them uncover their Kung Fu skills ?” Tigress asked.

“Yep.” Mantis said.

“I am getting a deja vu.” 

“Well one thing is certain, we need to aproch this differently from how we aproched Po the first time he came. When we were mean to him, he didn’t make any progress. But then Mantis and Viper decided to be kind, then I decided to properly train him, amd he made progress way quickier than anyone else, and he defeated Tai Lung. So with this two, we are taking the kind route.” Shifu said.

“Yes Master.”

“Good.”

“Besides, if we are mean to a kid, Viper will kill us.” Monkey added.

“Speaking of Viper, where is she ?” Shifu asked.

“Oh, Po got her to help him track the new masters. Says she was the best one to deal with kids, but I know the true reason.” Mantis laughed. Monkey joined him.

“What the hell are you talking about ?” Tigress asked.

“Our dear friend Po, has the hots for the beautiful Viper.” Mantis laughed.

“WHAT ?” Tigress and Crane ask.

“Come on guys, it’s easy to see. And she doesn’t hide the fact she likes him.” Monkey said.

“Ah yes, how she doesn't get along with Mei Mei, how she fights her in the ribbon dance, that snake is totally in love with our good friend.” Mantis laughed with his friend.

“A guy like him.”

“A girl like her.”

“Both kind and soft.”

“But also deadly.”

“They’re ment to be with one another.” Both said.

“It is kind of easy to see she likes him.” Shifu agreed.

Tigress and Crane had their mouths opened.

Mantis and Monkey imediatly started laughing.

“JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, They’re jealous !”

“Right they are, look at their mouths, they are green with envy, and I am green.”

A roar from Tigress made them stop laughing.

“She is super jealous.” Monkey murmured.

“Po And Viper, I actually think that’s a good match.” Shifu said.

It was no secret that Shifu not only saw Po as a student, but as a friend, and the truth is he wants his students to be happy.

“You see, even Shifu sees it !” Mantis said.

“You two are really invested in Po’s life.” Crane asked.

“Hey, he is part of the best friend trio, and the trio takes care of one another.” Monkey said.

“You three spend so much time together, I think it’s unhealthy.” Tigress said.

“And you spent so little time with Po, that Viper snatched him from your reach.” Monkey laughed.

Po crawled threw the stairs.

“I see why he says stairs are his worst enemy.” Bia said.

“He has defeated a rouge master, a warlord, and even a spirit, but stairs ? No can do.” Viper said.

“He killed a spirit ?” Blu asked.

“Yep. “

Po reached the top.

“YES, Finally, now we can.”

A yellow thing came flying towards them.

“AHHHHH”

Monkey landed in top of Po.

“Ouch.”

“Hey Monkey.”

“Hey Po.”

“Let me guess, you pissed of Tigress.” Viper said.

“I did it with the power of love !”

That’s when Monkey saw the new comers.

“Ah, hello there, sorry about my entrance. I am Monkey.”

“Blu.”

“Bia.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too. Please, follow me to the main room to meet the others.”

The macaws nodded and left, Viper actually taking the lead with them.

“Po, you’re so lucky.”

“What happened ?”

“Dude, you have three ladies pinning on you !”

“Nah, you must be mistaken, Mei Mei is the only one that wants me. And she is not for me.”

“We agree on that. The one for you is green, blue eyes and she has scales.”

“Hey Monkey, don’t mention love in front of them ok.”

“Why ?”

“Short version. Blu’s wife is not a good person, left him for selfish reasons, and out of his three children only Bia cared enough.”

“Dude, that’s not cool.”

“Welcome sir, mam, I am master Shifu, former trainer of The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, and now advisor to Master Po.”

“Hello Master Shifu, I am Blu, this is my daughter Bia.”

“Welcome to the palace, now I know Master Po And Master Viper retrived you, and you met Master Monkey after his......unexpected flight. This are Masters Tigress, Crane, and Mantis.”

“Hello.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Never met someone blue before, that’s awesome, Welcome.”

Blu and Bia nodded their heads in greeting.

“Now, I won’t be surprised if Oogway was vage in What he told you.”

“He was, very. He did say it was a Gorilla.”

“Gorilla....”

Shifu searched the scrolls, until he founded a glowing green one.

“Thank you Master.”

He took it out.

“Many years ago, in one of my multiple travels. I came upon a Gorilla, his name was Clover. And like his name, he liked to clover things. In land, I had the upper hand, but in air and water, he overpowered me. I needed help. So I went to a legendary master. Lan Tain. A spix macaw, who knew the ways of the fighting in the air and water. With his help. I defeated Clover, and banished him to the spirit realm. Lan Tain perished in the fight, but he told me that Clover would return, and that it was up for the Dragon Warrior, to defeat him. But in order to do that, he needs the help of the spix. He felt his Grandson has a power even higher than him, and one of his kids will have the gift as well. With their help. Clover will be defeated for good.”

“He escaped when Kai opened the spirit realm. Oogway told me that.” Po said.

“So he is hiding.” 

“Should we look for him ?” Mantis asked.

“No. We did that we Kai, and looked where it got us, we are following Oogway’s plan. We will help Blu and Bia get their gifts unlocked, and we will face Clover together.”

“Just to be clear, this is all new to me.” Blu said.

“Don’t worry sir, with Po here, you will be ready in no time.”

“We have no idea of Kung Fu.” Bia said.

“Everyone learns Kung Fu different, we just need to find a way to get you two to learn.”

“Come on Dad, they aren’t going to be like Eduardo. You can tell they will be kind.”

“Oh, we won’t be like that bird, we can promise you that dear.” Viper said.

“I....guess we have no choice.”

“Splendid, Po, get them to their quarters. We can begin tomorrow.”

As Po got them to their quarters, he had to say something of fun his chest.

“I am sorry.”

“What ?”

“Oogway told me what happened, but I don’t know exactly how it happened. To ke family is everything, I am sorry it failed you.”

“It’s......thank you.”

“Listen, I know a bit about being left behind. When I was a baby, a crazy warlord destroyed my home and killed my mother. I was alone until my dad founded me.”

“I lost my parents too.” Blu said.

He sighted and told Po everything.

Bia added to some parts. 

Po was left sad and angry. 

That love story was beautiful, and that Jewel left him just like that, because he wasn’t feeling welcomed to a place he wanted. And those kids, he could see why Bia was the one that got the gift. Blu is a good dad, and he knows about dads, they were unappreciating what they had. And those spix were bullies, that bird didn’t try to teach him, he was intimidating him.

“Look, I promise no one here is going to be like that. You guys have something in common with us.”

“What ?”

“We were losers too. Everyone of us don’t have the happiest begginings. I was an outcast to the village for a long time, the fat panda with stupid dreams. The others will tell you in time, but we got threw it, and we will help you.”

Po had a little smile.

“Hey before we go, we can go eat, I am a great cocker.”

The father and daughter had their stomachs growl.

“Let’s go my new friends.”

In the Amazon, there was a commotion.

Despite their best attempts to wake Jewel up, she was still knocked out.

“Come on mom, wake up !”

“Mommy please !”

Carla and Tiago were desperate, their father and sister were gone, and their mother didn’t wake up.

“JEWEL !”

Eduardo, Mimi, and Roberto flew to the hollow.

Eduardo tried to get close to his daughter, but Rafael stopped him.

“What, let me pass city bird.”

“No can do sir.”

“She is my daughter.”

“Sir, with all respect. You and your tribe caused this, when you decided to banish her husband, and got her daughter to leave with him.”

Eduardo stood still.

“You have done enough, allow me to take care of my friend.”

Eduardo couldn’t say anything.

He caused this.

He wanted to make his daughter happy, and looked what it happened.

“Roberto, any sign of them ?”

“No sir, there is no track, no sent, it’s like their banished.”

Even his best bird can’t find the city boy. How did he cover his tracks so good.

“I don’t get it, they just banished.” Carla said.

“Dad and Bia know how to swim, maybe they used water to cover their tracks ?” Tiago said.

“Wait a sec, they know how to swim ?” Mimi asked.

“Yeah, Dad’s companion taught him how, he tried to teach us, but we didn’t see the point, we can fly, Bia was the only one that wanted to learn, so he taught her.”

To Mimi, the fact that Bia left with Blu was no surprise.

She had spent time with her Great Neice, it’s easy to tell that girl adores her father to much. 

The kid expressed her regret that she didn’t help her father feel included in the welcome back dance for Jewel. Mimi was so happy to have her family back she didn’t notice. She wanted to make up for it, but the thing with the scarlets happen, and then this.

And to hear how her brother treated him, how Jewel ignored him, because she did.

“He is right Eddie, this is part your fault.”

“What, Mimi I...”

“No Eduardo, we need to accept that this was caused by us. Did anyone made sure to welcome Blu into the Beautifull creatures dance ? No. Bia expressed her regret on that and apologized to him, but the rest. We completely ignored him. You then train him, call him a pet as it was his choice.”

“He likes humans !”

“That’s what having a good owner means. Not all humans are bad brother.”

“Yeah, Linda is super nice, she’s awesome.” Tiago agreed.

“Roberto hear flirts with a married bird, for the cool bird, that is not a cool thing to do. I here ignore the guy, I admit I made a mistake as well. Carla, Tiago, I am sorry to be this straight, you’re to blame for this too. I know Bia tried to get her dad to adapt, she brought him everything I showed her. Did any of you tried to do the same ? Of course your sister was forced to stop when she faced bullying to her own.”

Carla and Tiago lowered their heads in shame. 

They weren’t as close to their father as Bia was, but they love him so much, and he always tries to help them. They couldn’t even do the same.

“This situation has nothing to do with Blu. He left because he was humiliated and bullied here, should he have left ? Maybe not, but pain causes birds to do things. The one more innocent here is Bia. The rest of us are guilty, even Jewel herself is guilty. I love her to death, but she has the most guilt here, just like you brother. So here is what we are going to do. Tracking them is useless, all we can do is wait. Those two are incredible smart from what Jewel told me. Eduardo, you will NOT banish your son in law, if you do, not only will you loose your daughter, I’ll go with them as well. Your wife would be so disappointed.”

Eduardo flinched at the mention of his dead wife.

“Everyone here will say sorry, that’s if they decide to return.”

“IF, Aunt Mimi are you saying Dad and Bia might not return.”

“If they don’t feel secure here, why should they ? I bet your father would return to you. But...... this is going to sound cruel kids. Your sister secured herself as the important child for him. If it’s her or the rest, he will choose the one that didn’t mistreat him. I don’t know Blu, I wish I did, I guess he would never forget of his family, but actions have consequences. Eduardo and Roberto will stay away from him, no one here will mistreat him and make fun of him anymore. He is who he is, and if he finds friends that treat him good, good for him.”

Mimi is a direct bird, and everyone needs to hear the facts.

“I never meant for it to come to this.” Eduardo said.

“Stop lying brother, you got what you wanted didn’t you. He is gone. You never thought your granddaughter would choose her father over you and your ways, or your daughter would react this way, you did this very consciously. Even Felipe wouldn’t fall so low, as for what I get. The Scarelt leader doesn’t allow any bullying on his tribe. You were a bully yourself.”

Eduardo has no awnser.

What no one knew is that Jewel woke up, and heard every single word.

Her Aunt was absolutely right.

It was her fault.

He father was a selfish bird, and she was just like him.

Blu wasn’t the selfish one, she was. 

She transmited that to Carla and Tiago, while Bia got Blu’s eternal kindness.

She did a mistake, and it cost her a lot.

“I am so sorry.” She mumbled, as she lost consciousness again.


	5. Training / Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blu and Bia begin their training. While in the Amazon, the animals have had enough of the spix.

Blu actually woke up early.

“That’s new.” He said to himself.

He has no idea why, but he felt like waking up.

He saw Bia was still asleep, inside his wings.

A gentle knock was heard outside.

“Wake up guys, we need to start early, or we will loose Po to lunch.” Viper called them.

“We’re coming.”

He gently woke Bia up.

“Uhmm.”

“Sweetie, time to wake up.”

She yawned.

“Hi Daddy.”

“Hey Sweetie, they want us to go meet them now, so stretch those wings.”

“I hope Po cooks again. He was right when he said he was an excellent cooker.”

“From what he told me, his father runs a restaurant, he was raised there and got everything from him.”

“He must be a good dad, like you.”

It felt his heart with joy that his daughter sees him as a good dad.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Ok, so today we are beggining slow, that’s why it’s us and Viper only here today.”

What Po has no idea of, was that Mantis and Monkey planned everything so that Viper was the only one of the 5 There. So their friend would notice she is on him, and get the corague to confess.

“Where are the other ones ?”

“Mantis and Monkey have an errand to make, and Tigress and Crane, no idea actually.”

“Mantis told me Shifu sent them somewhere.”

“Why does Shifu want this plant ?” Tigress asked.

“I don’t know, says it can heal some injuries. Monkey and I have to do something for Mr. Ping since Po is working with the new ones, and he requested Viper to be there with him.” Mantis said

“Why Viper ?” Crane asked.

“Because she is the only other one that knows what happened to Blu, so Po decided she was the best to be with them.”

“Also Viper was the kindest to him when he arrived, so Shifu thinks it’s better for her to be at the beggining.” 

Tigress didn’t believe them, but had no evidence to go against them.

“Fine, let’s fo Crane.”

As they left, Mantis and Monkey high fived.

“Yes !”

“We did it !”

Now to their mission with Mr. Ping. Eat as many noodles as they want.

Blu fell to the floor, his tail was on fire.

“Hey, look at the good side, you could start in level 1, I had to start in level 0.” Po said.

“Thanks, I guess.”

“I mean nothing bad. I truly couldn’t pass level 0.”

“That’s because you created level 0, and failed it.” Viper laughed.

“Thanks V.”

Po looked down at him.

“Listen. Kung Fu is not about me teaching you how to be me, it’s about me teaching you to be you.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“When we were taught, Shifu got threw us with things that made us, us. For Po he used food for motivation, for me, he used dancing.” Viper said.

“So we need to find to find what makes Blu, so we can make you a Kung Fu fighter.”

What makes Blu ?

He has never asked that question himself.

“What makes my dad ? Safety, he loves that everyone is safe. He is a protector.” Bia said.

He does like everyone to be safe.

Po got an idea.

“Wait here !”

So Po went, got a rope, and......tied himself in top of the flames.

“PO. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ?” Viper asked.

“I.....didn’t think this one threw.” Po regretted.

Something took over Blu, his protective instincts got to him.

He flew to help the panda get out, and.....

He was able to dodge every arrow, and the fire. Passed threw the obstáculos , and freed Po.

“Wow.”

“Dad ?”

“That was awesome !”

Blu noticed what he did.

“Wow.”

“I think we have something here.”

So Po grabbed the dummy pandas, and tieded them up in the training room. He had Blu save them.

Po does take a notice of the kiss marks that the dummies have, those look like Viper’s lips.

He had Blu safe the dummies, and it worked. He improved his skills, used Po’s advice to improve his skills.

Viper began with Bia. It was clear the kid loved learning, reading specially. So Viper read her the books of different types, and compered them to animals. 

It worked to get her started too.

As soon as they got motivated. The gift of Kung Fu started showing.

“Well done guys, so good training.”

“I can’t feel my wings.” Bia cried.

“I have the cure Bia, we go to my father’s restaurant for dinner, woohooo.”

Blu couldn’t belive this.

This food, was so good !

“You’re father is a great cocker.”

“He is the best cooker in the whole world.” Mantis agreed, they met him and Monkey at the restaurant.

Blu had also met them properly and told the, their story.

“Dude, that’s not cool. What they did to you is messed up.” Monkey said.

“Glad you guys are here, we can show you what good teachers look like.” Po said.

Viper wonders what errand they had to make, seeing that they were here.

“What were you two doing ?”

“Allowing you to have alone time with Po.” Mantis whisperered.

“What ?”

“It’s all going according to plan.”

“Mantis, What are you.....”

“MONKEY, MANTIS, COME HERE RIGHT NOW !” Tigress roared.

“RUN !” Monkey yelled.

“Don’t waste your chance V, we are giving you the advantage.” Mantis said before he ran. Tigress chasing them.

“What was that ?”

“Those two and their ideas, Po joins them a lot.”

“Viper, I promise I have no idea what they are doing.” 

Bia was so busy eating she didn’t notice. But everyone could see the kid was dead tired.

So when she finished her second plate, it was time for her to sleep.

“Come on Sweetie, let’s get you to bed.”

She was so tired she only nodded.

So Blu got her on his back, and took flight.

“Thank you, you two, not only for the training, but for ....listening.”

“Hey, that’s what friends do.” Po said.

Blu smiled and flew away.

That was the moment Viper’s brain clicked.

She was alone with Po.

Mantis and Monkey gave her this.

“Say V, want another plate ? Or do you mind if I eat another one ?”

“Eat as much as you want, you deserve it.”

“Come on, I wasn’t that great today.”

“It’s not about Kung Fu, it’s about being a good person, you helped them start moving on from what happened, can see their faces are more relaxed, that’s deseve it.”

That’s why I love you, she thought.

Po smiled at her.

“And you know what, I’ll get another one.”

In the Amazon, it was a tense morning.

Something felt wrong, like there was something not right.

Eduardo was uneasy.

Roberto landed beside him.

“Are you ok sir ?”

“Something doesn’t feel right.”

“It’s like everything woke up tense.”

Eduardo nodded.

“I want you to secure the borders, I have a bad feeling.”

“Got it.”

Jewel was now up. But she lost all energy.

She only spoke to her kids, and her friends in Rio.

“Mom. Do you want to fly a bit.” Carla tried.

“Sure honey, flying seems good, let’s....”

“JEWEL!” Mimi came rushing.

“Aunt Mimi, what’s wrong ?”

“Take the kids and food, and go !”

“What ?”

“Your father’s mistakes have caught up to him. The scarlets, the indigos, and the other animals have had enough, they are kicking us out !”

WHAT !

“Come on, give us a chance.” Roberto tried.

“No can do playboy, we have enough of you all.” Felipe said.

“You don’t see us trying to kick you out Felipe.” Eduardo tried.

“You see Eddie, I respect the rules, I was actually thinking of giving you your side of the grove back, but then I founded out of spix stealing from our territory, and I am not talking about the guy of the pit of doom, dude seem so lost, I don’t blame him. I am talking about macaws I know they know where the border ends, and that was before the match !”

“We also see spix stealing from out territories Eduardo. We have a deal and you broke it !” The Indigo leader said.

Other animals complained, about they being mistreated, and not allowed protection because they were not spix. Something the others tribe did.

“We have enoug of you blue feathers, now get lost !”

“You’re no longer welcomed here !”

Eduardo tried to make a stand, but they were outnumbered.

There was no choice, they had to leave.

“We have families, chicks, we....”

“Says the bird that kicked out members of his own family. We are doing this for our chicks.”   
Felipe said

It was clear the patience of the animals was over.

Eduardo hurried to evacuate the tribe.

In two hours, the spix left the place.

They founded a nice place to keep cover for the night, but it won’t last.

“What are we going to do !”

“We’re homeless !”

“Everyone calm down, we will find a new home, but we need to keep calm.”

“And what do you know ?”

“Yeah, it’s your fault we are in this position.”

“Maybe it’s time for a new leader !”

Roars of rage filled the tribe.

Jewel was covering her kids in a hollow they found.

“Mom, I’m scared.”

“It’s ok, we will be ok.”

She wishes she have went threw the idea of going to search for Blu and Bia in Rio.

She wishes they hadn’t even come here.

The first days were great, but now it was hell.

“What are we going to do mom ?” 

“Tiago we......I don’t know.”

She was scared, she had no idea where they were, if she knew how to get the city, she would take them there now.

But her smart bird was not here. Because of her.

While the tribe was in commotion, they failed to see a sinister smile.

“Finally.”


	6. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blu and Bia Bond more with the Warriors. Po also finally realizes his feelings for Viper are more than friendship.

Blu never thought he had to go to China to find something.

Friends.

Don’t get him wrong, Rafael Nico and Pedro were great friends.....well Rafael is a great friend. Nico and Pedro were good, but their obsetion with their shows is a bit concerning.

Here thought, this guys are actually listening to him. The didn’t care what he was, they sad that’s what makes you special.

“Thanks to Po. We learned that the best you can be, is who you are.” Mantis said.

After surviving Tigress wrath, he and Monkey joined them in their training.

“Why doesn’t Tigress and Crane join us ?”

“Crane is not a social person. He sticks to himself mostly, and Tigress......you can say she is a bit jealous.”

“Jealous ?”

“When Shifu was the main master, she was her second in command, the one he asked for advice or help. Ever since Po became the main master. That role has shifted more to Viper.”

“What ?”

“You see, the Main Manster always has a Second in command, the one that it calls for missions or desicions. Tigress held that tittle for years, but Shifu made it clear that when an New Master comes, that tittle may change. When Shifu retired, and Po became main master. Viper got the tittle from Tigress.”

“Po still asks for her advice. But he gets along better with Viper. Po is a great guy, but his antics, while super funny and have saved us multiple times, they do require some patience. Tigress lacks that and can get annoyed easily. Viper is patient, and can deal more easily with his antics. There is a reason she was the first to warm up to him and Tigress was the last.”

“Warm up to him ?”

“You see, Po didn’t begin with us. The day he came, he was selected as the dragon warrior the day he literally came in. We were all bitter. So when Shifu ordered us beat him up. When ket our anger take over us and did it. Viper was the only one that went soft on him and never insulted him. She genuinely believed it was for his safety. So after a beat down from Shifu. She decided to stop the harsh treatment, and became nice to him. After saying this I still regret. She made me help him relive the pain, at that moment I realized Po was not a bad guy, and he didn’t deserve the treatment he was getting, so I stopped with the beat downs too. Monkey and Crane stopped soon after, when Po treated us as normal people instead of masters. Don’t get me wrong, it’s an honor. But having someone that sees you for who you are except for a tittle, it was really nice.”

“Sadly, we couldn’t get to know him more at that time. Tigress was possessed by jealousy, that she went and faced Tai Lung, when we were destined to loose. We came with her to make sure she didn’t die. While we were gone. Shifu finally started seeing Po as more than an intruder and started training him for real. The result was spectacular.”

“We obiously lost to Tai Lung. Imagine our surprise that when we came back. Shifu had full confidence on Po. Po proved himself and defeated Tai Lung. After that, we all knew he was one of us, even Tigress. We began to really get to know Po. After apologizing a lot for his we treated him. Monkey and I gained a new best friend, and Viper gained a crush.”

“Wow.”

Blu had no idea everything that Po had gone threw.

It makes him think. They began the same, but unlike Eduardo and the other spix, The Five warmed up to him, and decided to be nice. 

An apology can make a lot of things.

“And something tells me we can gain a 4th best friend.”

“What ?”

“You pal. You have talent, and seem like a great guy. We could make the trio a quartet.”

“You should come to the village with us and Po tonight, I am sure Viper can watch your kid.”

While Mantis and Monkey joined Po with Blu’s training, Viper took Bia as her student and focused on training her.

The snake had her heart melted by the kid. So they were sure she had no problem watching her.

“Sure, I....I can go.”

Like they said, Viper had no problem watching Bia for the night.

She was happy that her father would go out and relax. And the girl loved learning, something she had in common with Viper. So you could tell they are going to have a good time.

Blu was nervous at first, but he findes himself having fun.

At first it was awkward, then it was natural.

He told them the stories he hadn’t on Rio, the crazy things that happened to him.

The Amazon was never mentioned.

“JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, that bird sounds like Crane !” Monkey laughed.

“They’re both birds, it makes sense. “ Mantis laughed.

“Yep.”

“Have to say, this Linda sounds like a really nice person, is she you mother ?” Li Shan asked. He and Mr. Ping had joined them.

“Well she is....”

“Dude, she raised you. Of course she is your mother.” Po said.

“You know what ? She is.”

“Your lucky man, None of us remember our mothers. Out of the five V was the only one that was raised by both of her parents.”

“And I told you my story, I lost my mother to Shen.”

“I guess I am lucky in that, and I got Bia. I just wished things with Jewel worked out.”

“To be honest, you’re too good for that lady.” Mantis said.

“Yeah man, if she can’t see what she lost, it’s her loss.”

“I....”

No one had ever been so kind and encuroging to him.

“Thought Blu, Maybe you can help our Son see what is in front of him.” Li said.

“Oh yeah, please help our Son stop being so naive and help him.” Mr. Ping said.

To Blu, it was obvious what they were talking about.

Or rather who.

“What are you guys talking about ?” Po asked.

Everyone laughed. Even Blu.

“Why are you guys laughing ?” Po asked.

“Po, you do know there is certain lady pinning you.”

“IS MEI MEI HERE ?” 

“No man, think about it.” Mantis said.

Po thought about it.

He really has no idea.

“Eh, Ms. Chen ?”

“VIPER !” They all yelled.

“Viper, nah you guys are messing with me.”

“Son, many girls want you. Hell even Tigress. But Viper is the one for you.”

“What are.....”

“Because you like her too.” Mantis yelled.

“Po, as someone that has been in love, I can see it in your face. Everytime she looks at you, your eyes shine.” 

“You always call her first when you need advice and Shifu can’t give it to you.”

“She is basically your second in command.” 

“I....”

Po went back to his interactions with Viper.

She was always there for him. Even when he didn’t know Kung Fu, she was kind to him, unlike the others. When the winter festival happened, she was the one that insisted him the most to go to his Dad. And when Kai jaded his friends, she was the one that pained him the most to see jaded. And when he became master. She was always there, giving him advice, being patient with him when he failed, she was there like her dads were. A person he could always count on.

Po’s mouth wemt open.

He likes her, he loves her.

“He’s finally getting it.” Monkey said.

“You guys are right, I.....I love her.”

He stood up in the table.

“I LOVE VIPER ! WOOOHOOOO!”

But then he got quiet.

“But, she probably doesn’t feel the same way.”

“SHE DOES !” Everyone yelled.

“She has a huge crush on you, she doesn’t hide it. I am new and I can see it.” Blu said.

“The kiss mark she gives to the panda dummies. She adores you dude.” Mantis said.

Po had a dump look on his face.

“Now Son, I want you to make her our soon to be daughter in law soon, ok ?”

“Yes Dad, Ill do it !”

Imediatly Po began eating more and more. He was nervous.

Blu felt no jealousy here for some reason. He doesn’t know why, but seeing this love come to light made him happy.

Po was a great guy, and he deserves this. 

Love is a wonderfull thing.

Viper was teaching Bia how to read Chinsese.

She just ended teaching her how to meditate, with the unexpected help of Master Shifu. Who wanted to check on the new comers.

“You got this ?”

“I do.”

“Good, now read this and see if you can tell me what it says.”

Bia read, and soon got what it was about.

“This is about Po’s battle with Lord Shen.”

“Yes, he was the warlord that killed Po’s mother.”

“It must have been so scary for him.”

“It has been the most scary mission I have ever been, since I was out of comition when Kai came, I can’t compare it. And even then, Po says he felt more fear with Shen than with Kai, even if Kai was way stronger.”

“Why though ?”

“Both are great evils. But Shen took it more personal, Kai was stronger but he never went for a personal hit. Kai was evil because the need of chi corrupted him, Shen was evil because he wanted to.”

“He seemed like a madman.”

“He was Hon. Po was right on putting a stop to him.” 

“You like him.”

“What ?”

“Po, you like him, you really do.”

“I love him. A lot.”

“I think he likes you too.”

“Come on Bia, he could have any girl, why would he go for a snake.”

“It’s not about the outside, it’s the inside. I think many girls love the Dragon Warrior, you love Po.”

“Wow I.....you know for a kid, you are extremely smart.”

“Is that a good thing ?”

“Of course it is, why would you ever doubt that ?”

“My Mother told me I had to chance that, it was causing me to not fit in in the Amazon.”

“Bia, NEVER, doubt about who you are. Being smart it’s a great thing, if others can’t see it. It’s their loss. And it’s your mother’s loss. I have only met you and your father for some days, but you two have great qualities. You’re great people and don’t deserve what happened to you.”

“Thank you Ms. Viper.”

“We have reach the point where there needs to be no Ms, Viper alone is fine.”

“Thank You Viper.”

The spix tribe was struggling.

Families were forced to group together in hollows, making it very uncomfortable.

Jewel had to have her two kids, her Aunt, her Father, and her Best Friend on the same hollow.

It was extremely uncomfortable do to the size of the hollow. They basically had no space.

“Mom. I can’t move.”

“I know Carla, but it’s only for tonight.”

“How do you know ?”

“Trust me.”

“I can’t mom.”

Jewel looked at her.

“You said going to the Amazon was going to be great, and the first days were awesome. But we lost Dad, we lost Bia, we are homeless, we are stuck with birds that aren’t nice. I want to go home.”

“Carla, we are...”

“This isn’t home. The Amazon is not home Mom, Dad and Bia are right, you’re selfish, I,wish I went with them. Who knows what crazy and fun adventure they are having.”

Seeing her daughter call her selfish broke her heart.

But she has no argument against her.

“Dad is annoying sometimes, but he gets in crazy adventures. I do wonder what he and Bia are doing right now.” Tiago said.

“I bet they are having the time of their lifes.” Carla said bitterly.

“Is Blu really like this ?” Mimi whispered to Jewel.

“Blu has something, adventure chases him. Wherever he goes, it follows him.”

“Wow.”

“How does a pet survive that much ?” Eduardo said.

“Because he is not just a pet you old bully.” Carla yelled.

Eduardo had lost all of her respect when she learned she wanted to banish her father, specially when that basically means her sister would also be banished.

“Carla, show respect to your Grandfather.” Jewel scolded.

“I’ll show him respect when I get my Dad and Sister back.”

“I shouldn’t be here.” Roberto mummered. But Eduardo forced him too, basically a effort to get him and Jewel together.

He might be a playboy, but he doesn’t steal mates from birds. He has decency.

So Eduardo can count him out of any plan he has to get Jewel away from her mate. 

He doesn’t have the best opinion of Blu, it is weird for him to see why Jewel fell for him. But she did, and she is her own bird, so unless she separates from him willingly, he won’t make a move on her.

Or if he separates from her, and frankly, he sees that more probable. From what he is hearing, Ju Ju made some big mistakes, and like they just learned mistakes have consequences. He honestly won’t blame the guy of he feels he needs his distance.

“You should go an comfort her.” Eduardo whispered.

“No.”

“What ?”

“I know what you’re planning, and I am not helping you.”

“Don’t you like her ?”

“I do. But I won’t steal a bird fro, her mate, it’s decency.”

“I need to get her away form that pet !”

“And you know what, you might succeed. But it will be him that leaves her, and you don’t have any right to be angry at him if he does. It would be your fault, and you will loose more that what you gain. You already lost a Granddaughter.”

“Carla is only angry she....”

“Not Carla, Bia. She left with her father for a reason. Continue this and you will loose the other two.”

Roberto closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Jewel heard them speak, and didn’t care.

It is clear to her that father and Roberto argued. But she doesn’t care.

She just wants her husband and daughter back, and leave to Rio.

The Spix didn’t notice the pair of eyes watching them.

“Disappointing, they don’t have the gift of Lan Tai, those two,chicks have a minuscule sense. But it is clear it’s not the gift. Which means that the two missing are the ones that have it. So Oogway beated me.”

He smiled.

“No matter. This will be more fun.”


	7. Love Blossoms, Family Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po finally tells Viper how he feels, and Clover makes his apearence.

Po woke up.

He was ready for a day of training.

“Let’s go everyone, wake up now !” He said my exicted.

Eve since he became master, he finally got the hang of waking up early.

“Five more minutes man, please !” Mantis called.

“Come on Mantis, even the new ones can wake up, you should be able to do it.” Tigress said.

“Fine.”

Monkey was the first to come out of his room.

“So Po, today is the day. Ready ?”

“I won’t lie, I ate 60 dumplings because how nervous I am.”

“Relax, it’s all going to work out fine.”

“What’s going to work out fine ?” Tigress asked as she came out.

“You see, Po here is....”

“Good morning everyone.” Viper said.

“Going to get everything ready, bye !”

Po went running.

“What’s gotten into him ?”

“He’s jus exited, we gained a new best friend yesterday. We are all happy.”

“Oh yeah, seems like you boys had a great time yesterday.”

“We did, it was awesome.”

“I am glad, we’ll I am getting the stuff I use for Bia, see you in a bit.” 

As Viper left. Tigress grunted and went to the training room too.

“Man, That snake has no idea what’s going to hit her today.”

He saw the two blue ones come out.

“Good morning guys, ready for some more training ?”

“Yep, I swear I never felt this good.”

“I bet I a, stronger than my brother now.”

“Sure you are, you can beat his ass now, and if you need help, we beat his ass too.”

“Hehehehe, some payback.”

“Now now, relax there. Your not beating up Tiago.”

“I know Dad.”

Blu and Bia left to follow Po. 

“What do you mean Viper is going to be hit by something today ?” Crane asked.

“Good things my friend, good things.”

Po was making sure everything worked when he saw Viper come in.

“Hey V !”

“Hey Po.”

“Listen, I need a favor.”

“Sure, what is it ?”

“I need you to meet me at Oogway’s tree tonight, alone please.”

Viper’s eyes went wide open.

“Sure. I’ll go.”

“Awesome !”

He has no idea that Tigress heard everything.

“Great job Blu.” 

“That was your fastest time yet !”

“That was awesome.”

“Thanks Guys.”

“Well done Mr. Blu. Po, can I speak to Monkey and Mantis alone please ?” Tigress asked.

Po knows better than to contradict her.

Of course Tigress. Come on Blu.

As they left, she looked at them.

“Ok. What did you two do this time ?”

“What, nothing ?”

“We swear whatever it was, it wasn’t us.”

“Really, so the fact that Po wants to see Viper at Oogway’s tree, and made it clear that she has to go alone, hasn’t anything to do with you.”

Mantis and Monkey looked at each other.

They looked around, to see if someone was watching. 

When the coast was clear, they celebrated.

“He is going to do it !”

“Our Po is being taken today, that makes me so happy.”

“What the hell are you guys talking about.” Crane asked.

“You see. Yesterday, Po FINALLY realized his feelings for Viper.”

“And he is ready to tell her !”

Tigress and Crane stood there.

“Po And Viper are.....” Crane mumbeled.

“Getting together, because she loves him.”

Tigress roared.

“Wow, What is....”

“You two had to get involved right ! You getting your noses on other people’s business.”

Tigress went away growling. 

To them, it was clear what happened. Tigress also liked Po, and hearing he likes Viper must have make her angry. 

Tigress is used to be the best of the five, with good reason because she is the best. But in the game of love, Viper bested her.

Crane sighted. 

There was nothing he could do. The girl he likes, likes another one. The signs were there, Mantis and Monkey were right, Viper likes Po, and it’s getting her chance with him.

He loves her, and that’s why he is going to be happy for her. 

There are many fish on the sea.

Po stood in the tree that night.

Blu and Bia were progressing fast, and he felt they were unlucking their gifts.

They left to explore the village. Mantis and Monkey were doing a little spar, Crane said he was taking a flight, and Tigress was.....missing.

He didn’t see her in the afternoon training, he was worried for his friend, but Shifu said he could take care of it. That he has his own mission to do.

“Hello Po.”

He felt fear, she is here.

Part of him can’t understand, he didn’t feel this afraid before facing Tai Lung, Shen, or Kai.

Then again, this is not something he can win with his fists.

“Hello Viper.”

“I saw you didn’t eat anything before coming here, so I brought you dumplings.”

“Thank you.”

He is very hungry. But he needs to ask her first.

“Viper, there is something I have to tell you.”

“I am listening.”

“I.....I never said thank you.”

“Thank you, for what ?”

“When I arrived here, you were the only one that wasn’t mean to me.”

“I still beated you up, I am still sorry for that.”

“Is fine, but that’s not my point.” 

“Then What is it.”

“You have always been there for me, since I defeated Tai Lung, you have been a person that I can count on, even when my problems were stupid, you were willing to help me.”

“I never saw your problems as stupid, you needed help, I could give it to you.”

“V I.....I like you, and not just as friends, but like.....I love you, I have for a while.”

“OMG, you like me too !”

“Wait, they were telling their truth, you like me !”

“Of course I do, I love you, I have loved you for a while too, I thought I was very obvious.”

“I honestly had no idea !”

“He He, sometimes you can be a bit distracted, but it is being you that made me fall for you.”

She slid in top of him, to his neck.

“I have wanted to do this for a while. Let me give you a little apetiser before you eat.”

She gave him a big kiss.

That was the best thing Po has ever tasted.

The Spix were on the move again.

They had to find a new territory to move in.

“Eddie, there is nothing here, we need to search another area.”

“This has the best food source Mimi.”

“Which are already occupied. Do you want war with Felipe ? We will be slaughtered.”

They were at the other side of the Scarelt territory, Eduardo wanted to settle here, but his sister was in complete disagreement.

“We need to get out of the area and fast, before Felipe sees us !”

“I can take you out.”

Every spix turned to see the voice.

“Is that a monkey ?” Tiago asked.

“Is a Gorilla !” Carla said.

The Gorilla climbed the trees.

“There aren’t any of this in the Amazon.” Jewel mumbled.

“What do you mean you can take us out of here ?” Eduardo demanded.

“You heard me, I can take you far away.”

“Who are you ?” Mimi asked.

“My name is Clover.”

“Why do you want to help us Clover ?” Roberto asked.

Clover began laughing. 

“Who said I wanted to help you ? YOU are going to help ME.”

Eduardo imediatly realized this was no friend.

“Now stop right there pal, if you think you can threat us, you’re dead wrong.”

“Try to stop me chicken.”

Eduardo growled.

“Roberto !”

“Yes Sir.”

Roberto led some birds to the attack.

But Clover just got out a cube, and opened it.

Then, Roberto and the birds glowed green.

“What is this !”

They suddenly became green energy balls and went inside the cube.

Everyone watched in horror.

“This is El Cubo. Unlike Kai I can’t trap chi with my hands or use it. That’s fine though, I like using my own strength. El Cubo allows me to trap the chi of the weak, to see who is worthy to fight, and who is just a bug.”

El Cubo glowed.

“And it clearly tells me, you are all bugs.”

He opened El Cubo once again. 

“FLY !” Eduardo shouted.

But no matter what the spix did, they green energy trapped them.

Kids yelled for help, parents unable to help them. The fighters attempted to attack Clover, but he just trapped them.

“AHHH.”

“I DONT WANT TO DIE, I NEED TO MAKE THE SHOW !”

“EVA, I LOVE YOU !”

Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, were trapped in El Cubo.

Clover just smiled as the spix continue to fall.

“I hope you are watching this Lan Tai, What I do to your kind.”

“EDDIE !” Mimi said as she was trapped too.

“MIMI !”

Eduardo saw his daughter was flying away with her kids. 

He made his way to help them, but he was trapped by the green energy too.

“JEWEL, NOOOO.” 

Soon, only Jewel, Carla and Tiago remained.

“Come on kids, fly as fast as you can !”

“Mom !” Tiago started glowing green.

Carla was glowing to.

“Mom help !”

Jewel had no idea what to do.

Her wings turned green to.

The three started getting sucked into El Cubo.

But before they got in, Clover closed it.

“Hum, so you are related to him.”

Him, who is him ? We have no idea what you want.”

“Oh pretty bird, you really have no idea. Your kids are the great grandchildren of Lan Tai, the spix that defeated me along side Oogway.”

He grabbed them.

“Your husband has the power of Kung Fu with him, and a strong chi, so does your other daughter. Should they have been here, this wouldn’t have worked on them. But you three are just as weak. That doesn’t mean you won’t be usefull.”

He opened El Cubo again, and the three were sucked in.

He closed El Cubo with satisfaction.

“Since the two I want aren’t here, they must be in China, with the Dragon Warrior. A real fight !”

He gave a giant jump to the sea.

Lucky for him, water is no obstacle.

He began swimming toward China.

They have no idea what they are up against.


	8. Fatherly comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shifu And Blu comfort their daughters when they are down.

Shifu walked around the forest above the palace. 

He was looking for his daughter, it’s time he talks to her, not as a master, but as a father.

He heard trees been destroyed, and someone talking lowly.

“Stupid snake, what does she have that I don’t, I was there with him when he was feeling down because Mr. Ping told him the truth, I hugged him when he knew Shen knew what happened. I was the only one with him when Kai attacked. How come he chose Viper over me !”

“Well for one, Viper would never call you stupid.”

Tigress was in shock to find her master.

“Master Shifu !”

“I am no longer your master, that’s Po now.”

“Right, I forgot.”

“I am still your father though.”

Tigress just stood there.

“Tigress, I know I don’t experess it like I should, but you can talk to me.”

She stood silent.

“This is about Po choosing Viper right.”

“I.....I don’t understand why, I thought we had a bond.”

“You have a bond, a bond of friendship, a great one.”

“But can’t that become....”

“It can, but his bond with Viper was on that path before. The moment she refused to treat him like I was ordering you too, the moment she showed him kindness when no one else did, that was the moment their bond began the path to the romance area.”

Shifu sat down in a rick, and he signaled Tigress to sit with him.

“I don’t know a lot about Po’s past. I know Mr. Ping raised him full of love. But I also know Po faced constant bullying for being who he was. He was a joke to the village before he became the Dragon Warrior. Imagine what he felt when 4 of his 5 idols were mean to him, and enjoyed beating him up.”

“We apologized for that.”

“And he forgave all of us. Doesn’t mean he hasn’t forgotten, Viper in the other hand, was kind to him since day 1. She beated him up, but she didn’t enjoy it, she didn’t call him names, she geniunly wanted him out because she wanted him safe. And then when he was down, she was the one that helped him stand up, convinced Mantis to give him a chance, and that got Monkey and Crane to warm up to him too. That act of kindness, made Po Trust her a lot. And it started the path that took them here.”

“I know we shouldn’t have acted that way, I....truly don’t know what his life was as a kid.”

“He hasn’t even told me, his master. He did told Viper though, aside from Mr. Ping she is the only one that knows. Even after all this time, she is the only one that knows exactly what he saw in the former panda village, what Shen did exactly. We know he killed his mother, but the rest, she is the only one that knows, and to this day, has kept the secret.”

Tigress started to see she truly stood no chance.

She was used to be the best of the five, but in this, Viper bested her since day 1.

“It hurts, to see the one you love wanting to be with someone else. Specially when that someone is your friend too. But Tigress, Po being romantically involved with Viper, doesn’t change his relationship with you. You two will still be great friends, just like Crane and Viper will, we all know he had a crush on her, and he must be hurting too, but he decided to be happy for his friends, you should too. I have no doubts you are going to find someone. You can’t do as bad as Mantis has. Don’t feel anger towards Viper, you can be sad, but they don’t deseve your anger, be happy for them.”

“I....You’re right Master. I can’t imagine what I would have done if I let my jealousy take over my actions. I’ll do something I probably would regret. You’re also right in that they are both my friends. If being together makes them happy. I should be happy for them.”

“Remember. I may not be your master anymore, but you are my daughter.”

He helded her tightly as she cried. This was good, she needs to,process her feelings.

He doesn’t blame Po And Viper for making his daughter cry, they didn’t want to make her feel bad, they are pursing their own happiness, and he knows Tigress will find someone too.

Bia watched the villagers celebrate.

Her father came close to her.

“All right, I have two noodle cups here for us.”

“Why couldn’t it be like this ?”

“What Sweetie.”

“I thought, you know that back home we...”

Blu saw where she was looking.

Families. Mother, Father, and kids. What they used to be.

Some days ago, that would have hurted him much more than now. 

Don’t get him wrong, it still does, but he felt more comfortable. 

Kung Fu was helping him relax, and figure himself up.

He still loves Jewel. But he did all the sacrifices, and frankly, even she saw him as a failure. This makes him see that perhaps he truly doesn’t belong there. He feels more at home here. Where he is respected.

“I thought we were a family but... I don’t miss home.”

“What ?”

“I always felt that at home, I had to follow this standards that I just couldn’t. I was the nerd, the bookworm, the girl everyone could step over. In here, I feel more comfortable. I am respected, seen as a someone that is no freak. I feel better here.”

“You’re saying, you want to stay here.”

“Dad, aside from you I really had no one. Mom was always more with Carla and Tiago. And everyone else so me as a weirdo. Po, Mantis, Monkey, And specially Viper have been more kinder to me than anyone at home.”

“Bia, I like it here too, and I like the others. They welcomed me like the spix didn’t do. And it is on our blood. So we can stay, we have no one after all.”

“You guys are staying, AWESOME !”

Po came in the village, Viper on his shoulders with a goofy face.

“Someone is really happy today.” Bia told her master.

“This is officially the happiest day of my life.” 

Viper noticed she should not be talking about this in front of Blu.

“I am so sorry Blu, I shouldn’t be talking about love in front of you.”

“Nah it’s fine. I am glad you two got together, from what I hear it was long coming.”

“I never thought I would find someone, but she is in my shoulders.”

“I love you my panda.”

Blu and Bia laughed.

Mantis and Monkey came in.

“Everyone we need to go to Mr. Ping’s he is holding a celebration.”

“Celebration ?”

“Buddy, a year ago you defeated Kai.”

“Ohhhhhh.”

“Well come on, we got new members too, more reason to party !”

Mantis and Monkey left to the restaurant.

“He is right on that, you two joining us is a reason to celebrate. Welcome to the family.” Viper said.

Family, that sounds nice.

“Come on Bia. Let’s go.”

“Got it Dad.”

The two flew to the restaurants leaving the lovers alone.

“You did it again Po.”

“What ?”

“I saw your conversation when they arrived, you promised them to help them threw what happened, and you are doing it. You are truly the Dragon Warrior, none have the heart you have, and that’s why I love you.”

“I love you too V.”

“Now let’s join them, and if Mei Mei is there, she ain’t getting close to you. You’re my man.”

“I wouldn’t want it to be any different.”


	9. The Arrival of Clover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover arrives to The Valley of Peace.

Po woke up ready for another training day.

Clover could arrive any day now, so they have to keep moving.

He wanted to wake up, but noticed Viper sleeping calmly on his belly.

That was so cute, but she has to wake up.

“Hey V.”

“Mm?”

“Time to wake up.”

“5 more minutes please ?”

“I would love to, honestly, but we need to get up, remember Clover.”

Viper sighted.

“Fine, but when this is over mister, you and I are spending qualitie time together.”

“I promise that with my honor of the Dragon Warrior.”

Bia was doing wonders on the obstacle curse she settted her.

She was very proud. Kid has come so far.

“Ehem.”

Viper yelped in surprise.

“Tigress, wasn’t expecting you.”

“The others are over seeing Blu, so I thought I would watch how Bia was doing. Great job with her Viper.”

“The kid has natural talent, I just helped her release it.”

“Still, as her master, good job.”

“Well thank you.”

“I heard about you and Po. How you two are now dating.”

Oh oh. Her mind was in full alarm.

“I am happy for you, you deserve this.”

Wait a second, what ?

“You were there for him since day 1, there is no one more fit for him than you. I am happy for both of you, I really am.”

“I.....Thank you Tigress, you have no idea what this means to me.”

“Better you than Mei Mei. Heard you finally taught her a lesson.”

“Oh yeah, you have no idea how much I enjoyed that.”

“I am teaching that snake, if she thinks she can get my panda, well she has another thing coming.” Mei Mei said.

She was crossing the bridge, intending to go to the palace and get her man.

When suddenly someone was behind her.

“What do you want ?” She asked.

She saw a gorilla behind her, full of muscles.

“Ohhh, hello there.”

“Hm.”

Clover opened El Cubo.

“Wait, What is hapenning, HELP !” Mei Mei shouted as she got sucked into El Cubo.

“Sleep little panda, sleep.”

The village saw how Clover got Mei Mei trapped in the cube.

Clover looked at the palace.

“There they are, my challengers.”

Everyone in this place knew about Chi, some might actually escape.

“Let’s see who is strong enough.”

He opened El Cubo.

Most village weren’t strong enough with their chi, they got sucked in.

However, due to their chi being strong because they saved their son. Li and Mr. Ping managed to avoid getting sucked in.

“You two are no fighters, but you are strong enough so that El Cubo can’t get you. You have my respect, and mercy. Go and warn the heroes, tell them, I am here waiting for them.”

Li and Mr. Ping ran towards the palace, to warn their son that the enemy was here.

Blu just got his best time on the course.

“Great job, honestly we should name you Master Blu now.”

“I don’t think I am ready for that Po.”

“Nonsense, your a natural, you just mastered more scrolls, at this pace....”

“SON ,”

Po saw his fathers come in.

“Dad, Dad, what’s wrong ?”

“It’s Clover, he’s here.”

“And he is waiting for you and the others.”

Oh no.

It is time for action !

“What about the villagers ?”

“He trapped their chi in this cube of his. We were the only ones that managed to escape.”

Shifu heard that last part.

“El Cubo.”

“What ?”

“It’s not nessesary a weapon. It sucks in the chi of the weak, of your chi is strong, you aren’t affected by it, but if it’s weak, your are trapped in there, until someone releases you.”

“But why would he use that, it’s has no use against us !”

“Because if the Legend is true, Clover will want to use his bare hands to crush us.”

Blu glupped. It is time. There is no avoiding this.

He won’t run away this time.

“Ok, I guess we only have one choice, let’s go !”

“Monkey, Mantis, Crane, we need to go down now !”

“What’s going on Master Shifu ?”

“Clover is here. The time has come.”

The three nodded and prepared himself.

“Hey V !”

“Oh Po love, so good to se you and Blu, we just finished another course, do you....”

“There is no time, Clover is here, and he has the village trapped in this magic cube, we must go and fight.”

“Oh dear.”

“Here we go again.” Tigress growled.

Clover waited at the bridge.

When he saw all the figures jump out of the palace. They’re here.

“Justice, is about to be served !”

“Po, your backwards again.”

“Oh, thanks Mantis.”

Clover glared, and opened el Cubo.

Nothing happened, perfect.

“Well well Well. The Dragon Warrior, I finally meet you.”

“And you are Clover, the one that crushes everyone he meets with his bare fists, and is feared by even the Emperor.”

“Yeah ! You got it. You know your facts, I like that.”

He looked at the spix.

“Ah, the true decendents of Lan Tai, I must admit. I was disappointed but also excited that you weren’t on the Amazon.”

“The Amazon ?!”

“You see boy, El Cubo doesn’t only have the chi of the villagers, it has the chi of all the spix but you two.”

Blu and Bia gasped.

Po glared.

“Clover, release everyone at once !”

“Make me fatty.”

“Hey, no one calls my man fat !” Viper said.

“A panda and a snake ? You know what, that’s actually interesting.”

Clover cracked his knuckles.

“Well then, let’s see if you can make me. I have waited for a fight for a long time.”


	10. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover tells Blu the real truth why Eduardo and the spix hated him so much.
> 
> Blu is not happy, and neither are the others.

“So, let’s get started.”

Clover jumped and attacked the heroes.

They all jumped away before he crushed them.

Tigress was the first to charge at him.

She tried kicking him, but he used his big arm to cover himself.

“Nice try kitty.”

“It’s a good distraction.”

“What ?”

Mantis had sneak in his shouder.

“Hello !”

He smashed his body in Clover’s face, Clover was pushed back.

“Ahhh.”

Using this, Tigress hitter him on the face.

Monkey came next. 

“Let’s do this, monkey to monkey.”

“I am an ape you stupid.”

Clover grabbed Monkey by his tail and threw him at Crane.

“Ahhhhh.”

“Sorry Crane !”

Po came next.

He managed to dodge Clover’s fists, and land some solid kicks.

“Didn’t expect any less from the Dragon Warrior.”

Po and Clover matched their fists and kicks. 

“Your fast.”

“You too, but you know what ?”

“What ?”

“My girlfriend is faster.”

“What are you taking about...”

Viper snuck in and started strangulging Clover.

“Ahhgghg.”

“Sorry man, but in here, we welcome no evil. Now guys !”

Blu and Bia rushed and kicked him in each side of the head.

Viper let go of Clover and he fell to his knees.

He began laughing.

“Jajajajajaja, YES, this is what I want, a challenge. Oogway chose you all well, but now, let me teach you somethings.”

Clover jumped in the air.

“He is getting away !’

“Crane !”

“Got it.”

Crane tried to stop Clover, but he fell in his trap.

“Bye Bye Birdie.”

Clover started plumeling Crane, even doing something that was clear air jumps.

Crane could fly, but he usually fights closer to the ground.

“Ahhhhhh.”

“Wow !” Po said.

“How does a gorilla beat a bird on the air ?” Mantis asked.

“Like Oogway said, Clover masters the air and the water.” Shifu said.

Crane fell to the floor.

“Ouch.”

Clover got down.

“Hehehehehehe.”

“You are going to pay for that !” Po said.

“You’re going to free the villagers.” Viper said.

“And the spix.” Blu said.

“Why ?”

“What ?”

“Listen. I know why you want to release the village. El Cubo was made so innocents aren’t harmed.”

“You care for inocents ?”

“I am a villain, but I do have some honor. I refuse to fight people that can’t defend themselves. Unlike the spix.”

“What ?” Blu said, Bia was also confused.

“You know your grandfather died fighting me.”

“I know that.”

“I didn’t want to kill him. You see, I am no killer, no warlord. I am just a guy, that loves to fight.”

“But you didn’t care that you killed him right ?”

“We all die at sometime, What better what to go than in fight.”

“You fight without honor.” Tigress said.

“A true warrior doesn’t go for the kill, unless there is no other choice.” Monkey said.

“Then you will see why I ask, why release the spix ? Because if you beat me, I’ll give you El Cubo and you can release them, and once again, I understand they why for the villagers. But why do you want to to release the spix ? You said I don’t have honor, but they have much less honor than I do.”

“Blu and Bia are much more honorable than you.” Viper hissed.

“Oh I ain’t talking about them, I know their good. I am talking about the others.” 

He looked at Blu.

“Tell me Blu. Do you know what happened to your parents ?”

“What I....”

Po didn’t like where this was going.

“Tell him the truth Clover.”

“Sure. I had nothing to do with that, so I have no reason to lie.”

Blu didn’t like this at all.

“Your parents, and tribe, were masacred, by the tribe of your wife.”

“WHAT !”

Clover made an energy sphere.

“Here, allow me to show you.”

“After your grandfather died, your father moved out of China. Everyone believes it was because he wasn’t into Kung Fu. They believed wrong, he couldn’t handle the preassure of following Lan Tai’s footsteps. So he came to the Amazon, to train, to get better. He had every intention of going back. But then he met your mother. Love conquered him like it conquered the panda and the snake. She brought him to her tribe, and it was all smiles. But then, the old man Eduardo and his tribe grew paranoid. They sent spies to his tribe, and saw him training. Eduardo then did something that only someone like Tai Lung, Shen, or Kai would do. He attacked, he killed everyone. Your father tried fighting. But they were to much for a single macaw. Who didn’t have the gift like his father, or son, or Granddaughter have. He tired, but fell to the other spix. Your mother escaped your egg only. Your siblings perished. When she arrived to the city of Rio. She died from exhaustion and her injuries. You hatched alone.”

Clover used his sphere to show them everything.

Every single word he said was true.

“Let’s go forward, before you met these warriors. Once you arrived to the Amazon. You had the sense of the other tribe. Why do you think Eduardo was so desperate to get rid of you ? Because of they knew what he and the others did. It was over for them. Oogway spared you and your daughter, who has the same sense. Actually kind of cute, you’re from a pure tribe, your wife is form a evil one. Three kids, two have the sense of their mother, this one has yours. Easy to explain why she also has the gift of Lan Tai.”

Blu can’t believe.

All this time, he was with his parents’ killers.

His wife is the daughter of their killer.

Bia was disgusted to be related to those birds. 

“Oh god.”

“I agree.”

Po and the others were just as horrified.

“So tell me Blu. Why would you release them ?”

“I.....can you tell me something ?”

“It depends, ask.”

“Did Jewel know ?”

“Kid, I have no idea of that. Honestly.” Clover said.

Everyone could see he was honest.

“So can you answer me ?”

“I....”

“Fine then, enough talking.”

Clover grabbed Blu.

“DAD !”

“For what’s worth it kid. I am sorry for how life treated you.”

Blu’s world went black.


	11. Not a Team, But a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po reafirms that the warriors are family, and together they defeat Clover.

“DAD !”

Bia watched as her beated up father landed just at her side.

“Daddy !”

She checked on her father. 

He was alive.

“Oh thank you.”

“Dude, What’s wrong with you ? That’s her Dad and you beated him up I’m front of her !” Mantis shouted.

“The tiger said it, I have no honor. And the chit chat was getting to long for my liking.”

“You’re going to pay for that ?”

Monkey tried charging at him, but Clover just threw him to the air.

Mantis and Tigress jumped in the air, trying to restrain Clover.

Po and Viper tended the injured Blu.

“Hey buddy, you ok ?”

“Ouch,”

“His Fine Bia, he will be fine.” Viper calmed the girl.

“That stupid ape.”

“Stupid but truthfull.” Blu said as he woke up.

“Dad ?”

“All this time, I didn’t know about....anything. I wanted to impress the bird that killed my parents. My lover might have known and is that why she didn’t say anything, waa she afraid I founded out I...”

“Stop.”

Blu looked at Po.

“What ?”

“I know how you feel, don’t knowing anything, it’s what led me to almost die at Shen’s hands.  
Listen. It doesn’t matter what your story begins like, chances are Clover you the truth to make you feel down. I don’t have the happiest beggining, My Mother was killed in front of me, I spent 20 years not knowing I was adopted, and those years I was the fat boy on the class that nobody liked. I can’t let that define me. Is the rest of my story what does, the story I chose.”

“His right. When I was born I was the freak dancing girl with no venom, I wasn’t even allowed out of my house ! And after I left, I was friendless because I am a snake. Snakes don’t have the best reputation but I can’t allow that to bring me down. I got my species’ reputation up by being different.”

“Tigress was an orphan that everyone was scared off. Mantis was an impatient and arrogant person. Crane was just a goofy janitor. And Monkey was a bully that repressed his emotions because he was bullied to. We don’t have the happiest beggining Blu. But the only one that can decide how the storygoes, it’s you.”

You define the story.

Ever since he came to Brazil, he has wanted to prove that he is more than a pet.

But the one person he needs to proof that too, it’s him.

“Your what you want to be Dad. Not what Mom or those birds want, you choose.”

Blu felt a confidence in himself he never felt before. He was finally getting it. It is him that needs to see he is more than a pet. And he is finally seen it.

“Then I choose to kick that ape’s ass.”

“Hell yeah.”

Tigress was thrown to the floor when she saw the others come.

“About time.”

Clover threw Mantis and Monkey to the ground.

“So you’re alive, do you have my answer ?”

“Yes.”

“Well then Blu, tell me.”

“I want them out because it’s not right for them to be kept locked in a cube all of their lives.”

“And what about what they did to you ?”

“I won’t deny it hurts, but those birds aren’t my family.”

Po stood foward.

“Hey Clover, you have decimated warrior and teams all this time. But we are so,etching you never faced before.”

“And what are you then ?”

“You see, we are not a team, but a family. And families take care of each other, we have more bonds than just our love for Kung Fu.”

“And what the hell are those bonds ? I mean you and the snake are in love, so there is that, but....”

“You would never understand.” Viper hissed.

“You’re probably right.”

Clover jumped in the air and made it to attaxk them.

Blu flew to the air.

He realized that his grandfather probably used the flight ability and his size for advantage.

So he went to Clover’s face.

“Think you can stop me ?”

“I can try.”

Blu flew and hitted his face.

His anger making the kick stronger.

“Arrh.”

Clover tried grabbing him, but he could fly, and was smaller than Crane. So he dodge the hand.

Blu went and landed another kick.

“ARRRRR.”

Clover started falling and did an air jump. But Blu countered it by hitting him in the face.

“AHHHHHH.”

Clover fell to the ground.

Crane used the distraction to get some pay back and flew to kick Clover away.

Mantis snuck in Crane’s hat and jumped.

“Allow me to show you that small means strong.”

Mantis landed straight on Clover’s head.

“NOW GUYS.”

Po went with Tigress and Monkey and charged at Clover.

Tigress and Monkey grabbed his arms so he couldn’t defend himself.

Po charged his fist of justice and hitted Clover on the face.

While Clover was distracted, Bia snuck around and stold el Cubo.

“ARRRRR.”

Clover went to get to Po, but Viper was on his neck again.

“That big size of yours is easy to take down.”

She started gettting her grip stronger, not intending to let him go until he is down.

“Ahhh, can’t breath.”

“V let go.”

“What ?”

“He is a spirit like Kai, we need to take him out like we did with him.”

Viper noticed he was right and went to her lover’s side.

Clover growled.

“I defeated Oogway, why can’t I get you all ?”

“Because we are together.”

“THEN ILL BREAK YOU APART !”

Clover charged at them.

“Everyone ready ?”

“Yes.”

They all charged their chi, and threw it at Clover.

“What, no ! It’s to much !”

Clover started getting overcharged.

“Any last words Clover ?” Po asked.

Clover growled, but then he laughed.

“Perhaps, you do stand a chance against him.”

Everyone looked at him.

“Good luck Dragon Warrior, you’re gonna need it.”

Clover exploded from the amounts of chi.

He’s gone.


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blu and Bia find their home.

Blu hesitantly held el Cubo.

“Are you sure you want to be here when they come out ?” Tigress asked.

“I want to see my other two kids.”

“Remeber, your not alone this time. Those birds say something, we will put them down for you.” Viper said.

“Thanks guys.”

“That’s What family is there for.” Po said.

“Blu, open the other side, it will release everyone.” Shifu said.

Blu took a breath, and opened it.

Everyone came out.

First it was the pandas and the villagers.

“We’re save !”

“Po and his friends did it again !”

“PO, MY HERO.” Mei Mei tried hugging him.

Viper slapped her away.

“Sorry Mei Mei, this panda is taken.” 

“You....”

“She said right, my heart only belongs to her, sorry Mei Mei.”

“Awwww.” 

Mei Mei left disappointed.

Then the spix started coming out, Blu sigted.

The spix were extremely confused at what was happening.

“Where the hell are we ?”

“What are all of this animal ?”

“We’re alive !”

Rafael, Nico, and Pedro came out of the cube.

“BOYS, WE ARE ALIVE !” Rafael shouted.

The three hugged each other.

Then the familiar spixs came out.

Eduardo, Mimi, Roberto, Carla, Tiago, and Jewel.

“Wha...we’re alive ! Hell Yeah !” Tiago said.

“Oh yeah, we’re alive.” Carla said as she made a little dance.

“Are those your siblings ?” Monkey asked Bia laughing at their acts.

“Yep.” She covered her face with her wings.

The spix were still confused, when one noticed Blu.

“Hey, isn’t that the city boy ?”

Everyone turned to look at Blu. Their looks were judging of course, but unlike before. Blu doesn’t care at all. He knows where he belongs and it isn’t with them.

Jewel clearly noticed this.

Eduardo was furious at seen him.

“YOU, YOU DID THIS RIGHT ? THIS IS YOUR FAULT, COULDNT HANDLE THE FACT YOU CAN’T BE ONE OF US, I SHOLD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF YOU A LONG TIME AGO.”

Eduardo flew at Blu with ill intentions.

But Mantis went and kicked him away.

“Back off.”

“Eduardo !” Roberto went and helped his friend get up with other birds.

It was then that the spix noticed that Blu had friends.

And unlike him, that had an indifferent look. Po and the others were furious, and they were glaring hard at all of them.

“Wha.....”

“You seriously think we are going to stand here and see you attack our friend, you’re crazy man.” Mantis growled,

“Wait, are this guys Dad’s friends ?” Carla asked.

“They look so awesome!” Tiago said.

Jewel had no idea what was happening, how were Blu and Bia here.

Po stood foward.

“I am going to tell you this once. We know how you and your tribe treated our friend, and we are not happy, you bullies are not welcomed here. Shifu will make a portal and get you home, but make one move against Blu, and I promise you, you won’t like what we do.”

Viper slid to her boyfriends shoulders.

“Oh, and by the way, we know what you did to Blu’s parents, and his tribe, maybe we should show them love ?”

“Oh absolutely. Master Shifu ?”

“Of course.”

Shifu used the same technique Clover used, and showed everyone. Blu closed his eyes to not look.

Many gaspes were heard.

The spix involved covered themselves with their wings, knowing there was no way out of this.

The ones not involved, were horrified.

Jewel couldn’t belive her father had done something like that.

Eduardo was breathing heavyly knowing his secret was out.

All the work he did to get Blu out so the truth remained hidden, was useless.

Shifu ended the scene, and opened the portal.

“The Valley of Peace doesn’t welcome those who seek vengeance or violence. Your tribe it’s not a noble one, please get out.”

Blu looked at Eduardo.

“You know, you got what you wanted, I am staying here. But I doubt you’re getting the life you wanted after I left.”

“Starting that I am staying with my Dad.” Bia said. Hate in her eyes.

Eduardo couldn’t believe things were turning like this.

He tried to speak but Mimi grabbed him.

“The past has caught us brother, there is nothing to say.” 

She dragged her brother to the portal.

Roberto followed them, questioning his loyalty to Eduardo. 

The spix followed them, all knowing things aren’t going to be the same as before.

The tribe was basically finished.

It was 4 minutes later, when only Jewel, Carla, and Tiago were left.

“Blu.” Jewel hesitantly aproched him.

“Did you know ? About what he did to me ?”

“I had no idea what he did, I will have words with him about that masacre he caused.”

“I am done with that bird Jewel, I am done with the tribe, I am not coming back.”

Jewel sighted.

“I know, you made it pretty clear.”

Jewel knew she messed up big time, and her husband must want his space. This people clearly grew to him and treated him well.

“It’s it over, what we had ?”

“I.....I don’t think so, if you want we can give it another go, but I need time for myself. To think, and maybe you should too.”

“Yeah. I am taking Carla and Tiago back to Rio, it’s obvious Bia is staying with you. She see,s fond of this people, specially the snake.” She saw how her daughter stood with Viper, the snake acting as a guardian to her, ready to strike anyone that tried to aproch her.

“She became her mentor, has helped her grow her confidence a lot more.”

“I see.”

Jewel knew it was time for goodbyes, for now.

“Carla, Tiago, say goodbye to your Father, he is staying here for....a while.” 

Chances are he is staying forever, but if she has to come here, she is fine with it.

Carla and Tiago went and hugged their father. 

They knew they messed up too, and if he wants his space, they need to give it too him.

They always made fun of Bia being Daddy’s little girl, and she won in the end, she gets to be with this cool fighters. Perhaps time can change that, they might be able to join her too.

Blu hugged them tightly.

“I’ll find a way to call you, you can always count on me.”

“We love you Dad.”

“I love you too.”

They left him.

Jewel gave him a hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

“Goodbye Blu.”

“Goodbye Jewel.”

Blu watched as they left.

“You’re ok Dad ?”

“I am fine Bia.”

Po made a little celebration in their honor.

“To the defeat of Clover.”

“Yeah !”

Everyone in the Jade Palace, including his Dads, celebrated.

Mantis and Monkey laughed together.

Tigress, Crane, And Shifu talked. 

Mr. Ping and Li joined the pranksters in their jokes.

And Blu and Bia spent time together.

Po saw everyone being happy except for...

His girlfriend, who he can’t see.

He felt someone curl on his shoulders.

“Hello love.” Viper said.

She was clearly smiling.

“Hello love.”

“Once again, you did it.”

“We, we did it, this time it wasn’t just me.” 

“Well, Yeah, But is your heart that made us a family that made us win.”

She gave him a kiss.

“And now I get to be even closer with you.”

“Best gift ever, I love you V.”

“I love you too.”

They watched for a while and decided to join the others.

They celebrated as a big happy family.

Because that’s exactly what they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone that read this crazy crossover.
> 
> There is a sequel coming, though this one focuses more on Po and Viper than Blu reconciling with Jewel. He still has a role though. Bia will have a bigger role than him though.


End file.
